The new Saint Tail
by storyteller316
Summary: The truth of the pendant is about to get revealed as Meimi's daughter, Umi, takes up the mantle of Saint Tail. However, two others are after her pendant, each with one of their own, and real magic.
1. Chapter 1: The new Phantom Thief

Fourteen years after Meimi and Asuka Jr. got married, their daughter Umi was up in the addict looking through old boxes.

"These are some cool looking books," said Umi as she looked at some thick books. When she opened one, a pendant fell out onto the floor.

"Wait, I saw this in a picture of mom once," said Umi as she held up the golden oval shaped pendant. Meimi then called her down for dinner. As Umi walked into the kitchen, she was still holding onto the pendant.

"Hey mom, I found this in a box up stares," said Umi as she showed it to Meimi.

"Wow, that brings back memories," said Meimi as she took the pendant and sat down at the table to look at it.

"What do you mean mom?" asked Umi as she sat next to her.

"Well you see Umi, I was a thief long before you were born," said Meimi with a smile.

"Really?" asked Umi with a surprised expression.

"That's right; I was the Phantom Thief, St. Tail," said Meimi as she remembered all the times she helped people.

"You were _the_ St. Tail?" asked Umi with sparkles in her eyes.

"But I gave all that up when I fell in love with your dad," said Meimi.

"That's so cool," said Umi as she stared at the pendant, which was still in her mom's hand.

"Here, why don't you have it, but don't tell your dad, he thought I got rid of it years ago," said Meimi as she put the pendant into Umi's hands.

"Alright; by the way, is he not coming home again?" asked Umi as she noticed the clock on the wall, which was showing 5:49.

"He cot a case and won't be back until morning, so I was going to run some dinner over to him after we eat," said Meimi. The next day at St. Paulia's Private School, Umi was walking into her class.

"Hey, what's everyone looking at?" asked Umi as she walked over to her friends, who were crowding around another student.

"I found this picture in my dad's stuff last night," said Rina and Manato's son Shashin as he showed her a picture of St. Tail, which was only the back of her head and in the dark.

"Is that a real picture of St. Tail?" asked Umi with some doubt in her voice.

"That's correct, my dad took this picture before she disappeared," said Shashin with a proud voice.

"She was still to sneaky for him to get a picture of her face," said Umi as she sat down at her desk, which was right next to Shashin's.

"Whatever, by the way, tonight I get to go and take pictures at the museum of the Montra for the school paper," said Shashin.

"That statue from America of the woman standing in front of the sun?" asked Seira's daughter Senshi, who looked just like her.

"That's right," said Shashin. Later at the church, Seira and Senshi were talking to an older man who looked to be in his late eighties.

"You're the creator of the Montra?" asked Seira.

"Yes, and you see, the owner of the museum stole it from me," said the man whose name was Mathew Jones. After they were done talking, Senshi call Umi to meet her at the pond.

"So, the owner of the museum had Mr. Jones sign fake papers?" asked Umi.

"Yes, and in those papers, it states that he sold the Montra to them instead of lending it to them," said Senshi.

"But what can we do without proof?" asked Umi as she put her hands into her pockets and felt the pendant.

"Did Mr. Jones find out where the contract is?" asked Umi.

"It's most likely in the owner's office," said Seira as she walked out from behind a nearby tree.

"What are you doing here mom?" asked Senshi.

"I had a feeling Umi might be like here mom, you do have the pendant, right?" asked Seira with a smile.

"You bet I do," said Umi as she held up the pendant.


	2. Chapter 2: Steel back the Montra

That night, Umi snuck out of her house and met Seira and Senshi at the church, where the moonlight was shining through the stain glass.

"Do you have everything?" asked Seira.

"I do," said Umi with an exited voice.

"Good luck Umi," said Senshi who was also exited.

"Oh Lord, forgive me, for I use no gimmick or trick," said Umi as she held the pendant in her hands. When she finished transforming, she was revealed to have the same cloths that her mom had when she was St. Tail.

"I can't believe my friend is _the_ St. Tail," said Senshi.

"Come now you two, let's say our prier," said Seira as she stood at the head of the church.

"May the blessings of God be with us," said the three as they put their heads together. Later, Umi was standing on the roof of the museum.

"So, he is here," said Umi as she looked through a sky light and noticed Shashin standing with the police around the Montra.

"Hey mom, do you really think that St. Tail will really show up?" asked Shashin as he held a note in his hands.

"It's probably just some prankster, but better safe than sorry," said Rina. Just then, the lights all went out at the same time.

"Turn on the spot lights," said Rina. When the lights came on, they were all aimed right at Umi.

"I don't believe it, she almost looks like the St. Tail in this picture," said Shashin as he looked at his dad's picture.

"Sorry, but I'm not that St. Tail, I'm her daughter," said Umi as she through some cards at the spot lights.

"Where is she?!" asked Rina as the room fell into pitch black darkness.

"According to Seira's information, this is the way to the office," thought Umi as she ran down a dark hall way. She then came to the door of the owner's office.

"This should be it," said Umi as she opened the door and headed to the safe, which was hidden behind a picture of a dog.

"Here we go," said Umi as she waved her wand, causing the dial to spin so fast that it started to smoke. When it finally stopped, the safe popped right open.

"Look at that, it's right on top," said Umi as she took a folder out of the safe with 'Montra,' written on it.

"Stop right there, St. Tail," said Shashin as he ran in and saw her standing at the window.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sawatari," said Umi as her hair hid her face from him, except for the smile that she had.

"Why did you send this note to me?" asked Shashin as he held up a letter.

"You know how Asuka Jr. chased my mom, well I chose you to chase me," said Umi.

"What?" asked Shashin with a surprised expression.

"Let's see what you have; 1, 2, 3, it's show time!" said Umi as she held out her hat. A flash of light then blasted out of the hat, blinding Shashin.

"What was that?" asked Shashin as the light vanished. He then noticed St. Tail flying away with different colored balloons.

"Shashin, where did she go?" asked Rina as she ran in.

"She got away; I was not expecting her to use flash powder," said Shashin who was still a little dazed from the flash.

"Looks like she stole a document from the safe; wait, all of these are," said Rina as she looked at one of the documents.

"Detective, what did St. Tail do while she was in here?" asked the museum owner, Mr. Wonzo who was a short fat man who was starting to go bald, as he stood in the doorway.

"She took a document from this stack of fraudulent documents, that you made by using blead through ink on the signatures," said Rina.

"Those are," said Mr. Wonzo who knew he was busted. Outside the museum, up on a roof across the street, a mysterious figure was watching.

"So, there's a new St. Tail, but she doesn't even know the true power of the pendant," said the figure with a deep male voice. When a spot light went over the area that he had been standing, there was no sign of him.


	3. Chapter 3: The jewel of a thousand eyes

The next day at school, another group of students was standing around Shashin in the classroom.

"Two days in a row, since when did you get so popular, Shashin?" asked Umi as she walked up to him.

"Since I got this from the mayor last night," said Shashin as he showed her the same metal that her dad had.

"That's the metal that let my dad chase St. Tail," said Umi.

"That's right, you're looking at the new detective that's hunting the new St. Tail," said Shashin.

"About that, I heard that St. Tail got away from you last night in the newspaper," said Umi.

"I just wasn't ready for her tricks, but now I am," said Shashin. The teacher then walked in and everyone took their seats.

"I have some good news, we have a new student joining us starting today," said the teacher. A boy with red hair and eyes then walked into the class room.

"Jon?!" asked Umi as she stud up.

"It's been a while, Umi," said Jon as he looked at her with a smile.

"Oh, the two of you know each other?" asked the teacher with a surprised expression as she looked back and forth from the two of them.

"Umi is my cousin on her mom's side, but my family has lived in America for the past three years," said Jon.

"Last time I saw him, he set my hair on fire," said Umi with an mad expression as she looked at him.

"I see that it grew back alright," said Jon. Meanwhile, Seira was over at the church hearing a woman's problem.

"You lost your family jewel?" asked Seira.

"Yes, my family is the Bensons, over in America we were very rich, but we recently lost all our money, and now our family jewel, The Jewel of a Thousand Eyes," said the woman.

"If I may, what happened to the jewel?" asked Seira.

"A man who runs a jewel polishing shop stole it, he claims that I never even gave it to him, I don't even have proof; but I need to get the jewel back for my husband," said Mrs. Benson.

"Is he here with you?" asked Seira.

"We came here because he needed a good doctor to help him with the cancer he had, but even though he's better, he's still not so sure about the rehabilitation, so I thought our family jewel would make him happy," said Mrs. Benson.

"Don't worry Mrs. Benson, I'm sure God will hear your prier," said Seira with a smile. Later at the pond, the three had gathered.

"So, the jewel is in the back of Mr. Hanzu's Jewelry Shop," said Umi.

"That's correct, a lot of jewels that he stole are there," said Seira.

"Looks like I need to send another note," said Umi with a smile. After school, Shashin was walking home when he noticed a pink balloon floating over to him.

"A balloon?" said Shashin. Suddenly, the balloon popped, causing Shashin to fall over. A note then fell into his lap. When Shashin looked at the note, he noticed that it said, 'I'll be taking The Jewel of a Thousand Eyes from Mr. Hanzu's Jewelry Shop tonight at ten, St. Tail'.

"It's St. Tail's warning," said Shashin as he got up and ran home.

"So, that's where she's striking next," said a voice from around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4: A surprise after the heist

That night, St. Tail was across the street up on a roof looking at the shop, where several cops had gathered.

"Looks like there's a lot more cops this time, glad I brought you, Emerald," said Umi as a tiny hedgehog with green eyes popped out of her hair. Meanwhile, inside the store.

"I'm glad you came to protect my store Mr. Sawatari, but I promise that there is no Jewel of a Thousand Eyes here," said Mr. Hanzu.

"Well there's one minute till ten, so we'll see what happens," said Shashin. Suddenly, a giant Emerald came in chasing the cops from outside.

"What's with that hedgehog?!" asked a surprised Shashin.

"How do you like my pet?" asked St. Tail as she walked in, she was using her hat to cover her face.

"This is not fair, St. Tail!" said Shashin.

"Sorry, but I have a job to do," said Umi as she ran over to a bookshelf and pushed it out of the way to reveal a tunnel in the wall.

"What's with that tunnel?" asked Shashin as he looked at Mr. Hanzu who wouldn't look at him. Before another word could be said, the giant Emerald disappeared.

"It was a trick," said Shashin as he took off after St. Tail. When he finally cot up with her, she was in a room filled with boxes of all kinds of gems and jewelry.

"What is this?" asked Shashin.

"This is where I make my get away," said Umi. Shen then held out her wand, making party streamers wrap around Shashin.

"You're playing dirty again," said Shashin as he fell to the ground.

"All is fair in love and war," said Umi as she got away with the Jewel of a Thousand Eyes, which was a baseball sized diamond, she also blew him a kiss that made him blush bright red. After returning the jewel, Umi was heading home over the roof tops.

"The two of them were really happy to have the jewel back," said Umi who had a big smile.

"You did good, Umi," said Jon as he appeared from the darkness before her.

"Who are you?" asked Umi trying to trick him.

"Nice try, Umi, but you can't fool me, after all we have these in common," said Jon as he held up a pendant with a cross that had a ruby in the center, there were smaller once in each of the corners, above it was a halo, and at the bottom there was a wave pattern.

"That can't be," said Umi with a shocked face.


	5. Chapter 5: The truth about the pendants

The next day, all Umi could think of was what Jon had said the night before.

"This is the St. Tamashī (Soul) Pendant, it's one of three pendants sent to earth from god himself," said Jon.

"I thought mine was the only one," said Umi.

"If you want to know more, meet me at that pond that you talk to Seira at tomorrow," said Jon. Back to the present, Umi and Senshi were waiting on Jon.

"So, you brought her with you," said Jon as he walked over.

"You never said I couldn't bring someone that knows my secret," said Umi.

"Good point, so what do you want to know first?" asked Jon as he leaned against a tree with a smile.

"I want to know about my pendant," said Umi as she looked at it.

"Its real name is the St. Kokoro (Heart) Pendant, and it's not even in its true form," said Jon as he stopped leaning.

"What do you mean?" asked Umi.

"The pendants have two forms, the first is the stage magic form, the real form allows you to use real magic," said Jon.

"Real magic, as in what fairy tales have?" asked Umi.

"That is correct," said Jon.

"Oh please, you're trying to tell us that you can use real magic," said Senshi with disbelief in her voice.

"Watch the water," said Jon as he put his hand out. Suddenly, a giant bubble floated out of the water as a hole staid in place without filling with the rest of the water.

"Ok, there's no way that should be possible," said Senshi as Jon put the water back.

"So how do I get the second form?" asked Umi.

"Just whisper the thing that is most important to your heart to it," said Jon. Umi then lifted the pendant to her lips and whispered something that the others could not hear. The pendant then started to glow, and when the glow vanished Umi noticed that it now had wings on the sides, the cross had five jewels on it and was surrounded by a heart, above the cross was a sun and bellow it was a moon.

"It actually changed," said a surprised Umi.

"And now that it's in its true form, I am going to tell you why the three pendants are on earth," said Jon.

"Alright then," said Umi.

"The reason they are on earth is so one person can claim them for themselves and then they can either be used to protect this world or harm it," said Jon.

"That means we have to still them from each other then," said Umi.

"It's not that easy, first we have to get use to the powers, then one of us has to challenge the other to still something, but the challenger has to still the target from the other," said Jon.

"Fine, in three months I will learn my powers, then I'll challenge you," said Umi.

"Fine by me, I'll still get your pendant in the end, and then I'll fix this world," said Jon as he left.

"Umi, are you sure about this?" asked Senshi.

"I have no choice, he would have challenged me after a while anyway," said Umi as they walked away.

"You do have a point," said Senshi.


	6. Chapter 6: Still the letter of love

The next day at the church, Umi's classmate Sara was sitting and preying after school was over.

"Hi, Sara," said Senshi as Sara stopped preying.

"Oh, hi Senshi," said Sara who was a little bit out of it.

"Is something wrong?" asked Senshi.

"Well you see," said Sara. A few minutes later, Sara was finished telling Senshi her problem.

"You put the wrong note into Oby's locker?" asked Senshi.

"Yes, I made two notes, one that was for a boy who keeps asking me out but I don't like him, and I made one for Oby telling him how much I like him, but I put the wrong letter into his locker, I realized it before I gave the other one," said Sara as she started to cry.

"It's alright Sara, I'm sure God's going to help you," said Senshi. Later at the lake, Umi and Senshi had been talking.

"Alright, so all I have to do is still the note when Oby gets home since he has baseball practice tonight," said Umi.

"The best time is to still it at nine, that's when he should be going to bed," said Senshi.

"Alright, time to send my note," said Umi. Meanwhile, Shashin was cooking dinner at his house.

"I wander if mom's going to be home tonight?" asked Shashin. The food then erupted into flames.

"Whoa!" said Shashin as he reached for a pot lid and put it over the fire as he turned the stove off.

"That scared me," said Shashin as he took a deep breath to calm down. When he removed the lid, he noticed that all the food was gone, and St. Tails not was left behind.

"I'll be stealing the note from your friend Oby tonight at nine at his house," said Shashin as he read the note.

"Looks like I'm not getting dinner tonight," said Shashin as he took off out the front door. Later that night at Oby's house.

"I can't believe St. Tail is coming after this letter, it's not that important," said Oby as he and Shashin stud in his room. Oby had the letter in his right hand, still sealed.

"I wander what her reason is," said Shashin.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" asked Umi who was floating outside the window.

"Hang on, we're on the second floor," said Oby with a panicked voice. The window then opened by itself as St. Tail flew in.

"I got you this time, St. Tail!" said Shashin as he ran at her, but Umi ducked and he fell out the window, landing in a bush.

"I'll be taking that," said Umi as she put her hand out and the letter floated over to her.

"Why are you taking that letter?" asked Oby.

"Because it got mixed up with this one," said Umi as she laid another letter on his desk before leaving. The next day, Umi was walking to school when she ran into Oby.

"Hey Oby, what are you doing here?" asked Umi.

"He needed to talk to me," said Sara as she walked up to him and grabbed his right hand.

"Oh, well then don't let me get in your way," said Umi as she left with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Challenge time

Three months after Umi's pendant evolved, she called Jon back to the lake to challenge him.

"So, have you gotten control of your powers yet?" asked Jon.

"Yeah, I have," said Umi.

"Good, then what is it that I have to still?" asked Jon.

"You have to still the Pharaoh's Ruby from the mansion of Thom Ember," said Umi as she handed him some papers.

"And why do I have to do that?" asked Jon.

"Because it was stolen from a man named Johnson Greys three months ago, Thom Ember has also stone other valuable stones and artifacts, but Mr. Greys wants it back so he can put it in his diseased mother's casket with her," said Umi.

"Alright then, at what time do I have to still it back?" asked Jon.

"Mr. Greys is leaving in the morning on a ship to America, so you have to get it tonight," said Umi.

"So, will I be facing that boy you have chase after you?" asked Jon.

"Sure will, and I'll take care of the note myself," said Umi with a smile. Later that day, Shashin was walking home when suddenly, feathers started to rain down.

"Here we go again," said Shashin as he cot the note.

"Tonight, a thief I know name St. Feather will be stealing the Pharaoh's Ruby from Thom Ember's house, St. Tail," said Jon as he read the note.

"Who is St. Feather?" asked a confused Shashin. That night at Mr. Ember's place.

"Are you sure this new thief is after my jewel?" asked Mr. Ember, who was a tall man in a night robe with bright blond hair and yellow eyes.

"If St. Tail sent a warning it must be true," said Shashin as he and some cops stood guard in a large room filled with all kinds of gems. The next thing they knew, the lights went out.

"Here we go," said Shashin as he turned around and noticed St. Feather standing in the large window on the second floor with the moon behind him.

"It's a wonderful night, is it not?" asked Jon. He was wearing a black jacket, red shirt, and black jeans. He also had his hair spiked up and a pair of sun glasses on his face.

"I take it that you're St. Feather," said Shashin.

"That's right, and I'll be taking that jewel," said Jon as a wand appeared in his right hand. With a flick of the wrist, the gem floated over to him.

"No, he's taking my stolen jewel," said Mr. Ember.

"Wait, stolen jewel?" asked Shashin.

"Man," said Mr. Ember with a face that said he was cot. Meanwhile, Jon was getting away with the jewel.

"Looks like you got it," said Umi as she stood before him on a roof that was just a block away from the mansion.

"You going to try and steal it from me now?" asked Jon who thought it was a little too soon.

"That's right," said Umi. However, a huge gust of wind knocked the both of them off the roof before they could do anything.

"What happened?" asked Umi as she and Jon sat up.

"Sorry about that, but I'm here to get both of your pendants," said a voice that Umi knew. When the two looked up, they noticed Sara standing before them.

"You're the third pendant wieldier?" asked Jon as they stud up.

"That's correct, I hold the St. Badi (Body) pendant, now I'm going to take your pendants," said Sara with an evil look in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8: How could you!

"What's going on now?" asked Shashin as he came riding up on a blue bike.

"It's a good thing you are here Shashin, we needed a fourth person," said Sara with an evil smile.

"Sara, what are you doing here with the two of them?" asked Shashin with a confused expression.

"You'll see," said Sara as she pulled a pendant out of her pocket. The pendant had a cross with three dots on each leg, on top of the cross was the face of the Iron Maiden, and on the bottom was a wind like design.

"Oh Lord, forgive me not, for I use your power for my own," said Sara. She then transformed in a flash of light that blinded the others. When the light faded, Sara was standing before them with a black dress now covering her body and horns on her head.

"So, that's what St. Horn looks like," said Jon.

"Ok, someone tell me what's going on," said Shashin.

"Hang on a little longer and you'll find out," said Sara as she snapped her fingers. The ground under them then started to shake as it lifted into the sky.

"This is new," said Umi as she, Jon, and Shashin went down to their knees. When the ground stopped flying up into the sky, the three stood back up.

"Now then St. Tail, what would you do if I were to do this?!" asked Sara as she through a sharp playing card at Shashin.

"No!" said Umi as she jumped in front of him, taking the card to her pendant.

"Her pendant!" said Jon as he noticed a crack in it as the card fell out. As the card fell to the ground, so did Umi as she transformed.

"Umi is St. Tail?" asked Shashin with a surprised expression.

"I thought she would do that, and that crack's nothing since it will fix when I get my hands on it," said Sara with an evil expression.

"You fool, if you destroy a pendant while someone's transformed the person will lose their soul forever," said Jon who was enraged.

"That's not my problem," said Sara.

"Umi, why would you do that?" asked Shashin as he held her in his arms.

"Is it not obvious to you, she's been in love with you for years now," said Sara who was a little annoyed with him.

"What?" asked a stunned Shashin as he looked at Umi.

"Why else would she have you chase after her, her mom did the same thing all those years ago," said Sara.


	9. Chapter 9: The chosen one stands

As the piece of land floated in the sky, Meimi and the others who knew about the pendant watched from her house.

"I hope Umi's ok," said Senshi as she looked up at the sky, worrying for her friend.

"Don't worry, if God was not on her side then she would never have found the pendant," said Meimi.

"Because the pendant chooses it's wilder, right?" asked Asuka Jr., who had known about Umi the whole time. Back in the sky, Shashin was still holding onto Umi.

"Umi," said Shashin with tears.

"Oh please, let's just get this over with," said Sara as she through another card, this time at Jon. However, the card was stopped by a pink barrier that appeared out of nowhere.

"What just happened?" asked Jon as the barrier vanished.

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else," said Umi as she stood up.

"This is not possible, you should be a soulless body by now," said Sara who was enraged that Umi was still around.

"My soul's not ready to go to heaven yet, but it is ready to use the next level of the pendant," said Umi as she took her pendant into her hands.

"What next level?!" asked Sara who was getting even more irritated.

"Here Umi, take my pendant," said Jon as he transformed back to normal and tossed the pendant to Umi.

"Wait, St. Feather is Jon?!" asked a surprised Shashin.

"Didn't see this coming, did you?" asked Jon with a forced smile.

"What are you doing?" asked Sara as she watched Umi hold both pendants in her hands.

"This," said Umi as she held both pendants to her forehead with a smile.

"Oh Lord, forgive me, for I use the powers of both heart and soul to protect those that I love," said Umi. A sudden burst of light then engulfed her. In the light, Umi's cloths changed to a dark purple shirt, dark red leather jacket, a dark red skirt, a purple hair ribbon, and dark red elbow length gloves and boots.

"Now this is cool," said Umi as she looked at her new outfit.

"Those were supposed to be mine!" said Sara as she pointed at a new pendant that looked like Umi's but with Jon's cross.

"Sorry, but all three are actually mine, God told me so," said Umi as a deck of cards appeared in her left hand. She then started to through cards at Sara with incredible speed.

"I will get that pendant," said Sara as she protected herself with a black barrier.

"Not if I take yours first," said Umi as she through her last card. This time, the card was able to get through the barrier and cut the chain on Sara's pendant.

"No, my powers!" said Sara as she transformed.

"Now it's mine," said Umi as the pendant flew over to her. As soon as the pendant reached her hand, a bright light engulfed all four of them.

"Umi Asuka, you now hold all three of my pendants," said a male voice out of the light.

"You're the one that gave me the second chance to get them, God," said Umi.

"That is because you sacrificed yourself to save another; now, what is it that you will use the power of all three pendants for?" asked God.

"I want you to take the St. Tamashī and St. Bodi pendants and leave the St. Kokoro pendant with me, but without it's true powers," said Umi.

"She can't do that, that power should be used for one's self," said Sara.

"That is enough out of you; Sara Suirō I'll be taking all of your memories of the St. Bodi pendant, and I'll grant Umi Asuka's wish," said God. Umi's pendant then turned back to normal as the other two vanished along with Sara.

"As for you Jon Kasai, what would you like me to do?" asked God.

"I want to remember everything, this adventure has been to fun for me to forget," said Jon.

"Fair enough, and what would you like me to do with you Shashin Sawatari?" asked God.

"I would like to forget all of this, I just want to remember that St. Tail is the one I'm chasing," said Shashin.

"So, you're willing to give up knowing her feelings?" asked God. Umi's face showed that she was sad about this.

"Until she tells me herself, but I do have to say this first, I feel the same for you, Umi," said Shashin with a smile.

"Shashin," said a surprised Umi.

"Alright then, I hope you all have a great future," said God as he sent them back.


	10. Epilogue

After the battle for the pendants, Umi told Shashin about how she felt, and the two started to date. She also told him that she is Saint Tail, but instead of stopping her, Shashin quit the investigation and became her partner in crime. After graduating, Jon moved back to the U.S. to help an organization that was to help animals. Sara had disappeared and no one knows where she is now. Shashin and Umi continued to date for a several more years until they married and had a baby girl named Meimi, after Umi's mom.

The End


End file.
